


Moonlight Magic

by Lunarbirb



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Hubert, Hubert is a softy, Hubert is slightly OOC, I'm not good at tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pinning, Sunshine Ferdinand, ferdibert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21602278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarbirb/pseuds/Lunarbirb
Summary: Hubert rarely had them closed, that was more of a Linhardt thing to do...So he pushed the door open a bit more and slid inside the room, closing the oak door with a small click. “Hubert?” Ferdinand called, carefully walking over to the window and opening up the curtains. The afternoon sun lit up the room enough for one to see now at least. Turning around to look around the room now with some light, Ferdinand was a bit shocked to see the dark mage dozing away, hunched over his desk. He really shouldn’t feel shocked considering he though Hubert rarely even slept, or at all really...which he guessed was the shocking part to see the man asleep. Quietly, Ferdinand shuffled over to the desk and looked at Hubert silently, a soft smile taking over his freckled face. “Cute..” He mumbled quietly and stood up straight again, letting his hands move absentmindedly as he pushed some hair away from the sleeping man’s face. He looked less scary when he was sleeping. Hubert stirred when he was touched and grunted slightly, turning his face more into his arm. It seems he would have to have tea by himself today.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir & Hubert von Vestra, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Moonlight Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is my first fanfiction in a LONG time so please bare with me. I tried!
> 
> I love this ship too much and Hubert being a softy is -kisses fingers like a french chef- beautiful. I also stayed up way to late writing this while I have to be up at 6am for a Black Friday shift in the morning.

The night air felt like ice cutting his cheeks as Ferdinand galloped down the dirt road that soon turned to cobblestone. His hair windswept wildly as he slowed into a simple walk through the city’s gates, leading his steed toward the castle’s walls. He heard the faint sound of his battalion following behind him as they returned to the stables, a stableboy there to take his horse once he dismounted from the chestnut mare. With a content huff, Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair to push away any stray locks that had been dislodged from his ponytail while riding. As Prime Minister, he made an effort to continue to see what was happening within and outside of the empire’s main city. He told himself it was for keeping up with appearances and to help keep moral raised within the city folk and the guards. Ever so gracefully Ferdinand started his walk back within the castle’s doors. He needed some tea and perhaps a conversation with his favourite broody mage. If he could find him of course...He was always hiding somewhere or locked up in his office claiming to be working on paperwork for Lady Edelgard or completely silent. Nevertheless, Ferdinand always tried to get the broody mage’s time. He admittedly liked his presence, despite it meaning to be terrifying. Though then again, he was kind of intimidated by Hubert at first while at the academy but it soon washed away as if it never happened.

Returning to his quarters first to clean up his hair and change into some proper clothing, he soon made his way towards Hubert’s office with his usual appearance of poise and collected demeanor. Knocking on the door in a rhythmic pattern, he announced his presence and poked his head within the room only to find it dark and the curtains closed. Hubert rarely had them closed, that was more of a Linhardt thing to do...So he pushed the door open a bit more and slid inside the room, closing the oak door with a small click. “Hubert?” Ferdinand called, carefully walking over to the window and opening up the curtains. The afternoon sun lit up the room enough for one to see now at least. Turning around to look around the room now with some light, Ferdinand was a bit shocked to see the dark mage dozing away, hunched over his desk. He really shouldn’t feel shocked considering he though Hubert rarely even slept, or at all really...which he guessed was the shocking part to see the man asleep. Quietly, Ferdinand shuffled over to the desk and looked at Hubert silently, a soft smile taking over his freckled face. “Cute..” He mumbled quietly and stood up straight again, letting his hands move absentmindedly as he pushed some hair away from the sleeping man’s face. He looked less scary when he was sleeping. Hubert stirred when he was touched and grunted slightly, turning his face more into his arm. Ferdinand chuckled softly and took a step back, deciding to let the man sleep as much as he would rather watch to see anymore reactions. Instead, he wrote a note quietly and left it where it would be seen and closed the curtains a bit more before leaving the room with another quiet click of the oak door. He would have to have tea by himself today it would seem.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set by the time Ferdinand made his way back to his own office, purposely avoiding the paperwork he knew he had stacking up on the mahogany desk. He wasn’t fully paying attention while he walked, thinking back to earlier that day when he found Hubert asleep. He chuckled inwardly and turned the corner of the corridor, abruptly bumping into someone. “Ow” He huffed and grabbed onto the wall to prevent himself from tumbling back. Hubert turned and looked back at Ferdinand, seeing as he stumbled a bit backward and the lingering feeling of an impact left on his back. “Ah--Ferdinand you should really watch where you’re going. You’re lucky I don’t hate you.” He said, his tone teasing like usual. “Where are you off to at this hour?” He asked, his jade eye peering down at the ginger with the usual indifferent look in his eye. Ferdinand looked up at Hubert and straightened his shirt with a brush of his hands down his chest. “To my office, and it isn’t that late. Though I would assume it wouldn’t feel so when you nap in the afternoon.” He couldn’t help but tease back lightly, his eyes smiling back up at Hubert. He watched the look of surprise then annoyance washed over Hubert’s expression, his lips pushed together into a line and his non-existent eyebrows (well, what looked like non-existent eyebrows due to how thin they were,) pushed together. “Ferdinand, I was not napping, I was simply resting my eyes.” He defended. Ferdinand chuckled. “Yes, resting your eyes. That’s exactly what you were doing in the dark office of yours.” He retorted and rested his hands on his hips in a knowing way. Hubert glanced away and tried to hide the pout that took over his usually stoic expression. “I must be going now.” was all Hubert said before quickly walking away. At this point Ferdinand wasn’t too unused to the abrupt exit of his companion. They fought a war together and lived to see another day, he had grown used to Hubert’s actions. Sighing, the ginger continued walking back to his office to work on the pile of paperwork he had and probably should have worked on much earlier in the day. ' _No use in crying about it now'_ The von Aegir thought as he made his way through the halls.

Hubert rubbed his gloved hand down his face with a sigh, hugging the papers to his chest and leaned back against his office’s door. The curtains were drawn open once again allowing the setting sun’s light to turn the room golden with the remaining light of the day’s course. He closed his eyes and shuffled over to his desk, then to the window to watch the people below. He pursed his lips again and squinted a bit as the sun slipped behind the mountains and the white light of the moon began to take over the once golden rays. The same rays that made him think of a familiar ginger who’s eyes shone like the sun. “I’ve been cursed.” He grumbled and left the office. Instead of working himself to the bone like he would normally, he decided to go out to the terrace and gaze over the garden that her majesty had planted once the war was over. White roses were in bloom and reflect the moonlight as it got higher within the sky. Carefully running a gloved finger over the petals, Hubert sat down on a nearby bench and took out his notebook and a chunk of writing charcoal.

 _“1188, 13th of the Wyvern Moon… I missed teatime with Ferdinand today, haven fallen asleep while he was out doing whatever he does when he leaves the castle. He told me that I had fallen asleep and indirectly told me he found myself in the office...I am unaware if he had found any of the papers laying out on my desk at the time. It didn’t seem he did, perhaps it didn’t catch his eye, Thankfully.--”_ Hubert wrote out on the tan pages of the notebook, handwriting neat and pristine. _“--He bumped into me while I was in the hallway admittedly dozing off again. I do not need sleep, I need to help Lady Edelgard complete the final tasks of her liberation of the church. The war may be over but our work is far from done. I abruptly left him standing in the hallway without an excuse and found myself in the garden on the terrace. The moonlight is illuminating the roses delightfully...even the bright amber locks--”_ He stopped writing and let his attention land fully on said amber locks. Ferdinand. Ferdinand was on the terrace. _Goddess, not now._

Ferdinand turned to look at the broody mage who tried to make himself unseen when he noticed him. “Ah, Hubert. I thought you had something to do?” He inquired and walked over to his friend. His heart admittedly leaped when he sat down next to him and Hubert didn’t try to move away, instead quickly clasping his notebook shut and tucked it away in his cape. Did he have a pocket in there? He must have. Ferdinand was too busy thinking to himself to notice he began to stare at Hubert, who in turn just shifted slightly and stared back with hints of confusion in his expression. “As did I, Shouldn’t you be doing something?” He asked, his tone monotone once again. Ferdinand seeming snapped out his momentary staring contest and shook his head.

“Ahh--No...I couldn’t focus on paperwork. So I decided to go for a walk and found myself here…” He said sheepishly, turning his head toward the terrace’s ledge. He looked up at the moon and sighed, resting his hands in his lap. “Truthfully, my mind has been much louder than normal recently.” He mumbled and let his posture slouch slightly. Hubert raised an eyebrow at him and listened to Ferdinand ramble. Truthfully, he just wanted to hear his voice...it was slightly sleepy and had a lower pitch to it compared to during the day when the sun--man was wide awake. He had began to stare with a relaxed expression on his face while he watched Ferdinand speak. He didn’t hear anything though. When Ferdinand tilted his head back toward the dark mage with a quizzing look on his face, Hubert snapped back to reality.

“Hubert, are you okay?” Ferdinand asked, his face slightly flushed. Hubert hadn’t noticed that he had steadily started leaning toward Ferdinand during his little moment. His own face was much closer than one would deem normal for a conversation. ‘Make an excuse! No--Don’t do that--Dammit!’ His mind blanked again as his body moved on its own, the gloved hand of his gently cupping Ferdinand’s cheek. Ferdinand’s cheeks flushed more, almost as red as his hair. “Hubert, I--” He was cut off by the gentle press of Hubert’s lips to his own. His heart hammered in his chest again as the dam of suppressed feelings he had since their days at Garreg Mach as students. Hubert had began to pull away when Ferdinand reacted, his own hand slipping up and gently holding the back of Hubert’s head as he returned another kiss. Hubert jumped slightly at the reaction but didn’t complain, feeling his heart thrum happily for the first time in a long, long time. The two sat there for awhile exchanging silent words between their lips and gentle touches, Hubert’s hand moving from Ferdinand’s cheek to his amber locks and Ferdinand’s arm wrapping around his shoulders. They only stopped when their lungs ached for air, the two breaking apart with a soft gasp. “That was unexpected.” Ferdinand chuckled softly, his cheeks still aflame. Hubert glanced away, trying to hide his own rosy cheeks within his collar. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to move the way I did…” Hubert began, chuckling to himself. “Though it didn’t seem you disliked it. Perhaps the goddess, as you would put it, is trying to tell us something.” He said and cheekily buried his face into Ferdinand’s neck, pressing another kiss to the freckled skin. Ferdinand laughed and pressed his face to Hubert’s hair.

“Perhaps, or maybe you’ve gotten softer.” He teased, only to gain a nip from Hubert. “Ow! That stings.” He whined, though it was soothed with another kiss over the spot Hubert had bit at. “Watch your words, von Aegir.” Hubert mused, wrapping his arms around the ginger’s waist. “Make me.” Ferdinand challenged, watching Hubert with an amused look in his amber eyes. He noted the ignited look Hubert’s jade eye had before he was promptly scooped up into the mage’s arms.

“You test my patience, Ferdinand.” He bit back the growl he felt bubbling in his throat.

“I know~” The ginger said with a beaming smile. Hubert nearly dropped him _,_ gaining a yelp from the man who promptly wrapped his arms tighter around his neck. "Rude!"


End file.
